Ernest Greeves
Kyosuke Ikeda |hometown = London |occupation = Katrielle's Assistant |alias = Pinstripes Romeo Sunshine |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Dark Green |eyecolor = Dark Brown |father = |mother = Unnamed Mother |siblings = |partner = |offspring = |family = |others = * Katrielle Layton * Sherl |jpname = |dename = Ernest Drowrig |esname = Howerd Phanon |frname = Oliver Marchence |itname = Ben Greegy |nlname = Monty Peynful |korname = 노아 몬톨 }}You may be looking for Ernest, a minor character in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Ernest Greeves (Noah Montol in Japan) is a character in Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy and Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. He is an assistant of Katrielle Layton who keeps the agency in tip-top shape and heeds Katrielle's every beck and call. He has a massive crush on Katrielle. Ernest is also known for solving puzzles and being somewhat of an academic, attending one of the top universities in England on a scholarship. Personality Ernest is a slightly nervous person, easily flustered and usually standing off to the side rather than stealing the spotlight. He plays the usual "shy scholar" character, a sharp contrast to Katrielle's eccentricity. He is an easily flustered person, as shown by his reactions to many of the strange happenings throughout the game and anime, and by his blushing whenever Sherl teases him about his crush on Katrielle. When he was young, it can be assumed he was similar in his demeanor, though not much can be inferred from the little time his younger self is onscreen. Plot Ernest first met Katrielle after he was wrongly accused of stealing research of a world-renown professor, Dr. Gene Ohm. He was being questioned by Inspector Hastings when Katrielle promptly barged in on the interrogation and stood up to the Inspector for him. After learning that Ernest was a first year at Gressenheller University, she accompanied him back to Gressenheller to prove Greeves' innocence and also knock out a bit of business she had at the school. After retracing Ernest's clumsy steps through goat poo, rosebushes, and a stroke of bad luck, Katrielle was able to piece together that Ernest was innocent- Dr. Ohm hadn't been able to finish his research, fed it to the goats, and then pinned the blame on Ernest. After Katrielle managed to clear his name, Ernest begged to be her assistant, hoping to repay her somehow. Ernest is actually Miles Richmond, the grandson of Lord Maximilian Richmond. Before his death, Lord Richmond had found a large stash of diamonds, but knew that it would be used to repay his many debts. He relinquished the diamonds to the Seven Dragons of London in the hopes that the wealth could be used by the city and his descendants. After the lord died, Miles mistakenly believed that the Seven Dragons had stolen the Richmond diamonds rather than received them. He swore revenge on the Seven Dragons following the death of his mother (who died when he was twelve). Miles took the name Ernest Greeves and went on to study at Gressenheller University and work as Katrielle's assistant. Part of his revenge plan was to disguise himself as a mysterious Lord Adamas and host a puzzle game for the Seven Dragons and Katrielle at the Richmond Court, intending to trick the Seven out of their money and regain what he had lost. (In the anime, he only threatens with publicly disclose the Dragons secret.) However, the Seven explained that the money was Miles' to use for the good of the city. After the events at the manor, Miles continued to work under Katrielle using the name Ernest. Trivia * He is mentioned to be 19 years old during the game. An unknown amount of time passes in the games and anime since, which would make him initially 19~20, or 19-going-on-20, possibly 20+ if Katrielle herself is a year or so older by then. * He is passionate about film, especially science fiction and zombie movies. * His hobby is to study flowers. * His dream university is Gressenheller University, where he studies plant genetics. * His nickname in case 12 comes from the Greek word "Adamas" which means "unbreakable". This word led to many diamond terminologies such as adamantine and adamantium. * His first name, Ernest, might come from the term "earnest", meaning "serious". His last name could come from "grieves". This could mean he is very seriously grieving about something. Or alternatively, his name may stem from Ernest Shackleton, a famous explorer during the Heroic Age of Antarctic Exploration. This explorer was punned in Case 12. Furthermore, Case 10's title pays tribute to the Oscar Wilde play, "The Importance of Being Earnest", where two friends pose as a character named Ernest Worthing in order to propose to the ladies that they each love. * His (different) surname in the Japanese version has been translated in multiple ways as "Montor", "Montol", and "Mondeor". The first translation to be seen was "Montor". The "Montol" variation came from the sounds of "R" and "L" sounding the same in Japanese, as they also technically don't exist in Japanese. The Japanese version of the 'rrr' type of sound, or the ra ri ru re ro (ら り る れ ろ) row in the phonetic hiragana alphabet, is somewhere between R and L (though often also translated as "R"). Thus, both translations were technically correct. "Mondeor" surfaced later on as a third variant, possibly due to the "Monte d’Or" location from Miracle Mask. However, Ernest (including as Noah) had no known such connections to this location in the canon. * According to his official Japanese profile for the Layton Mystery Journey game, Katrielle calls him "Noah-kun" and treats him like a part-time employee. When it comes time to solve a mystery, he's used to reenact the crime, which leads to him being treated poorly. It also initially describes him as a "boring" person. Gallery 810.jpeg ernestfirstappearance.png|Ernest Greeve's first appearance in Layton's Mystery Journey, astonished by Sherl's ability to speak. de:Ernest Drowrig es:Howerd Phanon fr:Oliver Marchence Category:Anime charcters Category:Millionaires' Conspiracy Characters